iGo To The Prom
by DallasBryan
Summary: Carly has a date to prom. But what about Freddie?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly

**iGo To The Prom**

Chapter 1 – Starting Quarterback

_Shay's living room_

"I can't believe how lucky you are Carls! Ryan Matthews! Seriously?" Sam was referring to the fact that Carly had been asked to prom by Ryan Matthews, quarterback of the Ridgeway football team.

"For the twentieth time, yes, Sam." Carly answered.

"So let me get this straight. I am going with Gibby, and YOU are going with the Ryan 'king of all that is hot' Matthews. You lucky nub!" she laughed.

"I thought you were looking forward to going with Gibby?" Carly asked.

"I am. I mean, lets face it, Gibby knows how to party. I'm thinking about taking bets on whether or not he wears a shirt with his tux. But still, the starting quarterback! I mean, holy shizz kid!" Sam exclaimed.

"Who's going with what?" Spencer asked from the kitchen.

"Carly is going to the prom with the starting quarterback!" Sam yelled.

"Whoooooaaa! Ryan Matthews? That guy's so cool." Spencer squealed.

"How do you know who Ryan is?" Carly asked.

"Uh, hello. He's the starting quarterback! Duh!" Spencer said with a valley girl inflection to his voice. But then Spencer asked something that neither Carly nor Sam had stopped to consider. "So who Freddie is going with?"

Sam and Carly looked at each other, both realizing they didn't know the answer. Since Ryan had stopped Carly in the hall after school everything had become a blur. What will Freddie say when he finds out?

The Shay's doorbell started to ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Freddie's Disappointment

Spencer opened the door to find a bouquet of roses with a card addressed to Carly sitting in the hall. He took it inside looking around for whoever might have left it there.

"Who was it?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. But they left these roses and a card with your name on it." Spencer said.

Carly opened the card and read it aloud. "Open the door. I need to ask you something important."

Carly walked over to the door and opened it to find Freddie kneeling in front of her. Before she could say anything, Freddie asked "Carly, would you go to the prom with me?" He had a big hopeful smile across his face.

"Oh, Freddie. I…I" she stuttered.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Freddie grinned.

"I….I can't. I'm sorry. Ryan Matthews asked me right after school. I…" but she didn't know what else to say. Freddie got to his feet, the smile had vanished, leaving a look of utter disappointment.

"Oh….right. Right. I, umm. That's great, Carly." Freddie said, trying to cover up his immense disappointment. But Carly could tell he was devastated. There was an awkward pause that felt like an eternity. "Well, hey, Ryan will probably be prom king. It makes sense for him to have a queen with him."

After another seemingly endless second passed Freddie said, "Listen, I better go before my mom realizes I was handling roses. She'll probably want to check me for thorn pricks." Freddie turned and headed back into his apartment. Carly was frozen to the spot. The giddiness she had exuded with Sam moments before seemed like it was forever ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Something's Come Up

The next day in between class, Sam was grilling Carly about the dress she was going to wear to the prom that weekend. "So when am I gonna get to see your dress?"

"Well, Spencer is picking it up for me today, so you can see it when we get home." She explained as Ryan was walking up to their lockers. "Hey Ryan." Carly greeted him.

"Sup Shay. So I've got a limo taking us to the prom. It's gonna be sweet." Ryan said with a sly grin.

"A limo!" exclaimed Sam.

"Stretch limo, actually. It'll be us, Ramirez and his date. And you and your date, if your interested Puckett." Ryan explained.

"Does it come with a snack bar inside of it?" Sam asked.

"I think so, why?" Ryan asked a little taken back.

"Then Gibby and I will definitely be riding in the limo!" Sam assured him.

It was out of the corner of her eye that Carly noticed Freddie walk by but not stop, obviously because Ryan was there. So Carly broke away from Sam and Ryan's conversation about the limo to chase down Freddie. "Freddie. Freddie!" Carly called to him to get him to stop.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, I…I am really sorry. The roses were so sweet. I didn't know…" but Carly was cut off.

"You don't need to be sorry. Ryan asked you first. I probably should have asked you back in 9th grade like I had originally planned to. But its okay, it turns out I can't go to the prom anyway. So its good Ryan asked you." Freddie said to a confused Carly.

"You can't go?" she asked.

"No. My aunt Lisa's having a birthday party in Tacoma, and my mom and I are going to go. Mom's favorite sister and all." Freddie explained.

"You're not going to go to our prom. Freddie, prom is one of those things people say we'll always remember. You sure you can't get out of going to Tacoma?" Carly pleaded.

"Nah. Its ok. Besides, I figure a bow tie would make it too easy for Sam to choke me. Safer this way." He said with a fake laugh. Carly was not convinced.

"Oh….okay." She decided to leave it be for the moment. The bell rang and they went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Spencer's Tale

Ryan and the limo would be arriving any minute now. Carly was putting the finishing touches on her makeup while Sam was showing Gibby how useful her dress could actually be at storing bacon in case she got hungry at the dance.

"Well, how do I look?" Carly asked the others.

"Whoa, momma! You are looking hot, Carls." Sam said approvingly.

They headed down to the lobby to wait for Ryan and the limo, which from Ryan's last text was going to be in about five minutes.

Spencer walked in, back from his trip to the store to get batteries for his camera. "Wow. Carly, you look amazing. Almost too amazing. Carly when a girl gets older she…" He was about to say something when Carly cut him off.

"We are not having the talk." Carly said with a grin up at her goofy big brother.

"Oh thank God." Said a relieved Spencer.

Spencer started snapping shots of the three of them. "Seems weird not having Freddie in these pics." Spencer said off-hand.

"I still wish Freddie hadn't gone to Tacoma. He shouldn't be missing his prom." Carly added.

"Tacoma? What are you talking about? Freddie didn't go with his mom to Tacoma." Spencer said.

"What do you mean, Spencer? He told us he was going to his aunt's birthday party or something like that." Carly asked.

"Well Mrs. Benson called me about six times while I was at the store. She kept reminding me to check on Freddie every few hours this weekend. I had to pretend the call was breaking up just to get her off the phone." Spencer giggled.

"Wait. So where is Freddie now?" she asked.

"In his apartment, I think." Spencer answered.

Then a loud horn was honking from outside and Gibby yelled "AHA! The limo has arrived. Shotgun!"

"Gibby, it's a limo. Why on earth would you wanna sit shotgun in a limo?" Sam said as she smacked Gibby on the back of the head.

They headed out to the limo. But as they were getting in, Carly stopped and stared up at the windows she knew to be to Freddie's room. She noticed the lights were on. Freddie was home after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The 

The dance was a typical high school dance. Gibby had somehow lost his shirt within five minutes of arriving. Ryan was so busy high fiving his football buddies that Carly decided to go find a table to sit at. Sam left Gibby on the dance floor to see what was bothering her friend.

"So…you want to dance with me and Gibby?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay here." Carly answered in little more than a whisper.

"Listen, Carly. It's not your fault Ryan asked you before Freddie. I mean, come on, you're here with the starting quarterback…try to act at least a little excited." Sam implored.

"I know. I just hate that Freddie is missing prom." She said with a tear forming in her eye. Then Ryan came up and pulled Carly towards a group of football players. He wanted to show off his date to his teammates.

Sam knew what she had to do. She stood up and headed for the exit. Gibby was busy leading the train around the dance floor, so she knew he would be okay without her for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Sam's Advice

Freddie was sitting at his computer desk, trying to adjust the lens on the iCarly webcam when he heard a loud banging on his front door. As he went to open itm the banging got so intense the pictures on the wall began to shake.

He opened the door only to have Sam barge in and yell, "Go get your tux on you big nub!"

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked, with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"I should ask the same of you. Shouldn't you be in Tacoma?" Sam asked sternly.

"I was….see, and I…are you going to hit me?" Freddie asked as he cowered away.

"I haven't decided yet. Why did you tell Carly you were going to Tacoma instead of going to prom?" she demanded.

"I…I wanted to go. Alright? You want the truth? Fine. I didn't want to go with anyone else but Carly. You happy? I'd rather not go than see her hanging off the arm of God's gift to football. Carly's right. It is something you'll always remember. But I don't want to remember it, so I decided I wouldn't go. So, can you just let me be? Let Carly have fun with Ryan and just leave me alone, okay." Freddie finished.

"Well I would, except Carly's not having much fun. She's upset because she keeps thinking about you. She knows you're not in Tacoma." Sam explained what Spencer had told them. "I don't know what to tell you, Fredward. You can either sit here like a loser. Or, you can get off your butt, put on your tux, and get to the prom before I beat you with these stupid heals."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Prom King

Carly and Ryan had made their way to the dance floor. Though she knew that she and Ryan were technically dancing together, Ryan was so busy acknowledging all his admirers, he probably wouldn't notice if she wasn't there at all.

As the last song ended, Principal Franklin took the microphone. "Ok kids. It is now time to announce this year's prom king and queen! May I have the envelope please?" To Carly's surprise, it was Gibby who was delivering the envelope to Principal Franklin.

As Principal Franklin asked for a drum role, Sam came up and nudged Carly. "Where have you been?" she asked Sam, aware that she had disappeared for a while.

"Taking care of some last minute prom details." Sam quipped.

"This year's prom queen is…..Carly Shay!" Principal Franklin announced followed by the spotlight shining on Carly as Gibby placed a crown on her head. Carly knew that Principal Franklin was about to announce that Ryan was king. She was not looking forward to the fact that she'd have to spend the rest of the dance following him around as his queen for the night.

"And, this year's prom king is none other than…..Freddie Benson!" Principal Franklin exclaimed with a shocked tone to his voice. The rest of the room seemed to be in shock as well as could be told from the strange looks and whispers going on.

Then Carly noticed the spotlight wasn't on her anymore, but focused on a section of the students nearest the door that began to slowly part. Then he was standing there. Freddie. Carly was so confused as Freddie came forward and accepted the king's crown from a very happy Gibby.

The music started for the king and queen's dance. As fate would have it, the entire dance hall was filled with the words "You are meant for me." As Carly and Freddie approached each other, Freddie noticed a tear running down Carly's cheek.

"Don't cry Carly. Please." He whispered in to Carly's ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wanted it to be you. I wanted it to be you so badly." She whispered back.

And then, without thinking or caring where they were, she leaned in and kissed Freddie. And he kissed her back, while softly caressing the small of her back. It was as if they were all alone, dancing the night away in each other's arms.

When they finally broke apart from kissing, Carly could see that the life and happiness that had been missing from Freddie these past few days had come back and even more so than she'd ever seen. Over his shoulder she noticed in the corner of the room Sam and Gibby giving Spencer high fives.

"What's Spencer doing here?" she asked Freddie.

"Oh, he raced me down here. After Sam told me how much of an idiot I was for not being here, he offered to bring us back." Freddie explained.

"So that's where Sam disappeared to." Carly said.

In the corner, Spencer said, "Man, it's a good thing we got Freddie here in time. Who would have thought he'd beat Ryan for homecoming king."

"I know, almost too perfect isn't it?" Sam said with a grin. Then she pulled an envelope out of one of her bacon hiding places in her dress.

"Is that what I think it is?" Spencer asked.

Sam just smiled and said, "Now Spencer, am I the kind of girl that would rig an election?" And they both laughed and watched as Freddie and Carly were locked in another sweet embrace.


End file.
